User talk:Yannzgob
Ice Hockey Wiki As I told you on Wikipedia. The forum is not dead.... just waiting for most like-minded users like you and me. As you have probably noticed, I have attempted to lay some foundation to this thing, and I've observed you for the last month... and you've been doing one hell of a job. Good work. Right now I am doing a lot of work on Wikipedia, trying to get Ontario articles up to snuff (about 200 of them)... and pressure the OHA for league standings... which is unbelievably hard. I am also trying to make sense of Quebec Junior Hockey... and have written a small article on the Coupe Dodge, which at its highest level is the Junior "AA" Quebec Provincial title. I will try to spend more time here in the coming months... thank you for your contributions thus far. DMighton 13:40, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm currently rearching Junior B and C Ontario hockey on Wikipedia... microfilms at the library... you know. anyways... I thought I'd point out this website... amazing for full career stats including junior and sometimes minor level... www.legendsofhockey.net ... DMighton 16:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Well... it's been online for a year now.... not bad eh? lol... just thinking... should we get a new featured article? The Fort William North Stars have now been up for a year lol. Any thoughts? PS, I'm also much easier to contact as wikipedia or e-mail. I am neck deep in microfilm... I might start bringing it over hear a bit.... a lot of Jr. A and Jr. B, that is my thing. DMighton 03:39, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :ahhh, a new featured article.... nice :) DMighton 17:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Help See Help talk:Contents. Robin Patterson 01:14, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Articles... Thanks for the kindness Yannz. Actually, the copy-and-paste idea is to create a model for all seasonal articles around here. It's not so much copying Wikipedia as it is showing what I'd like the makeup of seasonal articles to be. I plan on creating articles for every season for every team (and not Wikipedia copies, I'll try to originalize them). Soxrock 02:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Drafts Hey, I commented on the Draft Steal and Draft Bust articles. DMighton 23:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) American College Hockey I think we should look into integrating this into out wiki.... they are looking dead in the water: http://chw.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DMighton 23:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :They started another Wiki somewhere else and it was better developed.... I linked that to the homepage when we first started here... but it might be dead too. DMighton 23:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I talked to Angela@Wikia.... it's been done. She has also e-mailed everyone at the CHN Wiki and told them where to find us.... hopefully they will come. DMighton 11:59, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Front page Sure... redo it if you want.... just as long as it is easy to navigate and people have an idea of the scope of this wiki... I don't mind. DMighton 03:23, 27 November 2007 (UTC) IHW Haven't seen you in a bit... you still around? Busy with Christmas? DMighton 23:03, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Merry Christmas to you too! Good luck with the new GF, this is my wife and I's first Christmas ourselves... lol... I'll caretake until you get a PC up and running... ttyl. DMighton 04:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if you will read this anytime soon... but someone has "reported a problem" with a page that doesn't appear to exist... any thoughts? I'm a little baffled. DMighton 18:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC)